


Steal My Pain

by touch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, M/M, don't know what to tell you, they're in love sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch/pseuds/touch
Summary: Any time Naruto touched him, Sasuke felt like he was being taken apart.After returning from the war, there had been a cavernous hunger in his chest he could no longer soothe with stolen glances or brushed fingers. His skin seemed to crack with need when he felt Naruto near, like his body was trying to break open to show itself, to show Naruto just how much he held inside.Being vulnerable was never a choice when it came to Naruto, it was simply a reality.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	Steal My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a thing for weak tops, who would have guessed! I also just love Sasuke being vulnerable with Naruto and giving into that, call me a sap. Also, I have no idea why I'm incapable of writing anything longer than like 2k, but oh well.
> 
> Title from Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee, of course.

Any time Naruto touched him, Sasuke felt like he was being taken apart.

After returning from the war, there had been a cavernous hunger in his chest he could no longer soothe with stolen glances or brushed fingers. His skin seemed to crack with need when he felt Naruto near, like his body was trying to break open to show itself, to show Naruto just how much he held inside.

Their first kiss had been an explosion of that desire, finally shoving his fingers into soft blond hair and pressing close enough to blur the lines of their bodies. He’d panted into Naruto’s mouth, groaning at the way he burned beneath the touch of hands on his waist, clenching as Naruto gave everything back to him tenfold.

The first time they slept together, Naruto had touched him gently, skirting brushes against his chest and thighs before they melded together, rutting into each other as Sasuke hid his face in Naruto’s neck. After years of denying himself, finally letting himself give into the sucking black hole held in his ribcage felt like being set on fire, frantic hands grabbing Naruto like he was an apparition, like he would disappear if Sasuke let go. A sob broke through him as he came between their stomachs, letting his head fall from the safety of Naruto’s shoulder to groan long and deep, eyes blurry.

When he let Naruto inside him for the first time, tears streaked down his face at the feeling of being given so much, being so full of everything Naruto gave him. Naruto shushed him, brushed wetness away with his thumb before rocking his hips, breaking the dam and leaving Sasuke helpless to the surge of feeling in his every pore, crying and clinging to Naruto’s sturdy body as they shook together.

Being vulnerable was never a choice when it came to Naruto, it was simply a reality.

Foolishly, Sasuke thought it would be different when they switched, that seeing Naruto beneath him, eyes open in their hopeless love, would give him some control over be beasts coursing through his veins.

He was—as usual, when it came to Naruto—wrong.

“One at a time, Sas,” Naruto whispered. His lips were still swollen from Sasuke’s cock, taken to the very back of his throat, and their biting kisses.

After returning from a two week long mission, Sasuke had come home to an ambush of touch and affection from Naruto, hands making quick work of his vest before dropping to his knees. Sasuke’s head had slammed against the door Naruto pushed him against, fingers twining into hair as he was taken to the hilt. His knees nearly gave out when Naruto had pulled off and whispered, _I want you_ , pressed a kiss to his hip, _inside me_.

Scowling, Sasuke said, “I know.” He uncapped the small jar Naruto handed to him.

Slowly, Sasuke circled Naruto’s entrance with oiled fingers, prodding until he felt the muscle relax before pushing gently inside. Naruto’s breath caught, and Sasuke’s gut somersaulted at the noise.

“It’s weird,” Naruto said. “Keep going.”

Nodding, Sasuke went on, pushing his fingers inside of Naruto, feeling his body burn bright at every sound Naruto let out. A hand held firm at the back of his neck, keeping his gaze locked with Naruto’s as a second and then a third finger opened him. His eyes wanted to close, wanted to turn away and hide from the intent way Naruto watched him. It felt like too much, like he was more exposed than ever before, like Naruto could see into his heart, see the gaping mess of want and desire that surrounded it.

Instead of turning away, Sasuke crooked his fingers, staring at the arch of Naruto’s throat as he gasped and let his head fall back against their bed.

“Now, now,” Naruto groaned. “Fuck me.”

Sliding inside Naruto, as slowly as he could manage, felt like peeling his skin back to reveal tight muscle, like he was the one pried open. His breath caught in his throat, not daring to let it go forfear of the sound threatening to rumble in his chest. He rocked deeper with shallow, jerking thrusts, any grace he’d ever possessed missing from his body. With each movement, Naruto released staccato gusts of air, hands searing at the base of Sasuke’s spine and the curve of his neck. Blunt nails scratched gently at sensitive skin, and Sasuke’s hips jolted, sparks flying down into his bones, pulling a soft grunt from Naruto.

When he bottomed out, Sasuke gritted his teeth, fingers clenching at the sheets. Naruto hummed into his ear, pressing a sweet kiss to the lobe before pulling it between his teeth.

“Move when you’re ready,” Naruto breathed, rubbing soothingly into the muscles beneath him.

Forehead glued to Naruto’s collarbone, Sasuke shook his head. His chest heaved, fast breaths leaving him without his consent. He was beyond controlling his body, mouth open in soundless terror at the swell of darkness within that threatened to swallow him whole.

When Naruto fucked him, he expected the lack of control, freely surrendering himself to the waves of pleasure and want inside of him. Being opened and filled and loved felt overwhelming, but Naruto was always there to guide him through it. Now that the tables turned, Sasuke was lost at sea, unable to tell up from down, and it felt like a loss. He could never do for Naruto what was done for him, could never shush his cries and kiss his starving mouth and fuck him until he cried, all the while pushing and pulling the tides of their movements with confidence.

“Sas?”

Gaping disappointment curdled in his stomach, pushing his face further into Naruto’s shoulder. He wished he could crawl into Naruto’s ribs and melt until they were no longer _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_ , until they were some new synthesis of being.

“Sas, what’s wrong?” The panicked concern in Naruto’s voice wrapped around Sasuke’s heart and squeezed. Naruto turned his own head in an attempt to get Sasuke to look at him, but shame made home in Sasuke’s throat and welled in his eyes.

His voice came out of him in a punch, “I can’t.”

The hand at his neck moved to pet through his hair. Gentle, Naruto asked, “Can’t what?”

Sasuke’s palms sweated against the sheets. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “It’s so much.” A long pause passed, filled only with their breathing and the sound of Naruto’s hand soothing Sasuke’s spine. Choked, he said, “I feel so much, I can’t be in control like you.”

A soft hum vibrated against Sasuke’s skull. “Do you want to stop?”

“ _No_.”

“Okay,” Naruto said, nodding minutely. “Does it feel bad?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke groaned, “No.” He panted for a moment, throat thick. “You feel amazing.”

And he did. Sasuke could barely wrap his head around how good Naruto felt, hot and tight and so, _so_ good.

“Will you look at me?” Naruto asked, leaving a silent option in the air for Sasuke to refuse.

With great effort, though, Sasuke pulled his face back enough to brush noses with Naruto.

“It’s okay if you can’t be in control,” Naruto said.

Sasuke swallowed. “I want to be. For you.”

Naruto tilted his head for an open mouthed kiss, and Sasuke surrendered himself to it. Parting, Naruto smiled. “You can work up to that,” he said. “But for now, I can take the reins if you need.”

The chasm of disappointment surged once more in Sasuke, but he nodded, smushing their noses together as he pressed their mouths into a kiss.

“Let me guide you,” Naruto sighed, lips stretching back into his sweet smile as his fingers pushed at the small of Sasuke’s back, beckoning him forward.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let Naruto’s hand lead his hips, gasping into Naruto’s open mouth as the tight hold of Naruto’s entrance clutched him. The slick slide, shallow, even thrusts, pulled a helpless groan from his chest as his hips stuttered, waves of pleasure burning his guts. Naruto, too, let out long, pleased sounds, hitching his thighs over Sasuke’s waist and moving with him to change the angle.

“God,” Naruto moaned, “like that. Just like that.”

Sasuke’s core muscles strained at the leisurely pace, but he refused to speed up, to hasten their fucking and risk coming too soon. When Naruto tilted his head back and dug his nails in, Sasuke moved to bite roses into the skin of his neck, soothing the blooms with his tongue and choked whines.

With every thrust, the mess in Sasuke’s chest ebbed, as though the greedy wanting was being fed, and he gave himself to its unfamiliar satisfaction. Though he was giving all he had, surrendering it all to his lover, it was as if he was being filled to spilling. All of Naruto’s love and dedication and gentle, honest touches dripped over him each time he pushed himself back inside.

A particular movement of hips had Naruto gasping, desperately trying to replicate it as low, heady sounds punched out of him with every breath. Sasuke mirrored his efforts, feeling his insides scorch with the effort and his groin tighten at the way Naruto tightened around him. Releasing one death grip on the sheets, Sasuke dropped a hand to Naruto’s cock, pulling and squeezing in a mimic of their hips.

Their foreheads pushed together once more and moans fit between sloppy kisses as Naruto seized, pushing himself down onto Sasuke’s length and up into his fist as cum striped a tanned, tattooed stomach.

Naruto tightening around Sasuke pulled a cry from his gut, movements shuddering and body trembling as he came, biting down on Naruto’s shoulder once more and working himself through his orgasm.

“Shit,” Sasuke bit out, “fuck.”

Long, involuntary keens vibrated from Naruto as both hands gripped Sasuke’s ass, pushing him deeper in a hard, rough grind as their bodies came down, jolts of pleasure flashing through them. Sasuke gasped against Naruto’s neck, stilling his hips slowly until he collapsed onto Naruto’s chest, body shaking at the intensity ofhis finish.

Feeling Naruto’s arms come to wrap around him, Sasuke felt full to bursting with everything. Rather than a deep, aching hunger, his chest radiated with warmth, pulsating with the rapid beat of his heart. He shoved his own arms underneath Naruto’s sated body, desperate to have Naruto as close as he could, wishing once more to simply meld together with him.

Soft, featherlight kisses fluttered against his neck, his shoulder as Naruto whispered, “So good, you did so good.”

For a while, they remained that way. Whether Naruto was also unwilling to let go or he sensed Sasuke’s inability to unwind himself, Sasuke didn’t know. Regardless, they laid together, breathing and touching and loving. The helplessness in Sasuke settled, transforming into a bone-deep comfort at the knowledge that where he faltered, Naruto would meet him. Vulnerability sunk into his skin, but instead of revolting, Sasuke wore it like an old blanket, enveloping them both in its luxury.

A kiss to golden skin. A tightening of arms. A whispered, _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is on to keep the freaks away! Comments are very encouraged though!


End file.
